Kagome's strong power and spirit
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: What happens if the group betrays Kagome by replacing her with Kikyo? Will she ever learn to trust & love again? What's this, someone is controlling Kikyo's body? Will the gang break the spell and put Kikyo to rest? InuxKag SanxMir KikxNar AyaxKog SesKagu
1. Betrayal

**_This is my second fanfic hope you like it.Don't worry this is and InuKag fanfic not a InuKik fanfic -shudders- Inuyasha and her together makes me want to throw up_**

* * *

****

_Chapter 1: Betrayal_

Kagome's Time

"Mom!" Kagome yelled. "What is it dear?" Sakura asked. (A/N: I don't know Kagome's mother name so I am gonna use Sakura XD) "Have you seen my yellow backpack? I have to leave to go to the Feudal Era before Inuyasha gets angry again," she asked."Your backpack is on the kitchen table fill with everything you need on your trip dear." Sakura said."Thanks mom! Gotta go! See you when I am able to convince Inuyasha to come back!" Kagome yelled and was on her way towards the well.

"Bye Dear!" Sakura yelled and continue to wash the dishes.

Kagome arrived at the well and jumped through it.Soon a familiar blue light was seen and now Kagome was in the Feudal Era. Kagome climbed out of the well and began to walk to Kaede's Village.

'I wonder where are the others? They usually wait next to the well for my return' Kagome thought.Finally she was standing in front of Kaede's hut. Before she entered she heard _HER_ voice and the others started laughing.

'Kikyo? What is she doing here?' Kagome thought but her heart was shattered into million of pieces what she just heard now.

"Wow Lady Kikyo! That story is even better than what Lady Kagome tells us about her time. Thank goodness your here to take her place so she won't have to return here anymore." Miroku said happily. Then she heard the others agreed with him.

Kagome's eyes was full of tears but she didn't let them fall right in front of the hut where everyone can hear her crying. Most importantly, let Inuyasha know she is hearing everything they are saying. "I am better than my reincarnation. She is nothing but a copy of me." she heard Kikyo say and the others agreed again except for Kirara.

Then Kagome began to run away from the village with her head down and tears in her eyes. Soon she was crying in front of the Sacred Tree. She heard someone's footsteps coming towards her. She lifted her head up to see Kaede with sadness in her eyes. She was holding a priestess outfit in one hand and a set of bow and arrows in the other hand. "Kagome child. I see you heard that Kikyo replaced ye?" she said with sorrow in her voice.

"Oh Kaede!" Kagome said and began to hug her. "Why did he had to replace me?!" she said with her eyes shut tightly.

"It's ok child.Here I came to bring you this to help you on your training to prove Inuyasha that you are strong.Will I ever see ye again?" Kaede said with worry eyes. Kagome just sighed and nodded sadly. " You will see me...eventually.I am going to go back to my time to tell my mom what had happenedand to tell her that I will stay here in the Feudal Era so I can find all the jewel shards myself since I am the once that caused it to break." she whispered but Kaede heard her and just nodded.

"Be strong Kagome and never let your guard down no matter what." she said and handed her the outfit and the weapon to her. After that, she began to walk away. Kagome watched as her shadow dissapeared and just sighed.She began towards the well.When she saw it, she climbed on the well and jumped again.Before she did,she whispered something that even a strong hearing youkai can't hear.

"Why? Why did you betrayed me guys?"

* * *

**_A/N: Well what do you reviewers think? Sad huh? Well it will get good in the next oh I don't know how many chapters.But like I said, this is an InuKag story.They will be reunited again._**

**_I will update the rest of the chappies untill I get...100 REVIEWS!...just joking. I will continue it even though I don't have any reviews._**

**_Review!_**


	2. I have a twin WHAT!

This is the second chapter of Kagome's storg power and spirit I think that's the title-shrugs- After this I am going to update Kagome's True Form since manyreviews told me to update. -smiles-

Disclaimer: Don't own the show except I own the character Kiki

**Chapter 2: I have a twin...WHAT?!**

**Kagome finally reached home but their are still tears in her eyes because of their betrayal.She climbed up the ladder thta she put 2 weeks ago.She made it back home not caring if people just saw her.**

**"Dear? Why are back soo and why are you crying?" Sakura said with worry eyes.**

**"Oh Mom!" Kagome said and hugged her mom and do what she did to Kaede."My friends betrayed me.They replaced me and said they like me more than Kikyo!" she said still sobbing.**

**"Um...about that Kagome can you come to the kitchen? I'll explain everything you need to know and tell me what happen ok?" Sakura said uneasily. "O...o...o...k...k...k" Kagome said stuttering.**

**Kagome told what she just experienced at the Feudal Era.She still has tears in her eyes but forbid to let them fall."I see and you wish to stay there to become strong?" Sakura asked like she didn't even listen. "Yes..." Kagome whispered low.**

**Sakura sighed. " You can stay in the Feudal Era because that is where you used to live Kagome. "NANI??" Kagome yelled/asked.Sakura sighed again."Well you see...the story goes like this..."**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_There was a five year old crying and there was an 8 year old girl trying to confort her. "It's ok Kagome.We will become strong to destroy this Naraku guy soon so don't worry." The 8 year old girl who goes by the name of Kiki._

_"Are you su-ure we will be able to destroy him?" Kagome asked feeling a little better. "Yes we will make him pay!' Kiki said with her hands in the air.Kagome giggled softly."Oh Kiki,what am I going to do to you?" she asked her big sister._

_Kiki grinned."What do you mean?" she asked looking innocent.They both laughed._

_2 years has past_

_Kiki and Kagome were practicing their miko powers to destry that man with the monkey suit who goes by the name of Monkey Man I mean Naraku (XD).While they were practicing, demons came out to get the Shikon Jewel which Kagome and Kiki poessessed it._

_"Give me the Shikon No Tama and I will make sure you two die slow and painfully." one of the demons said. "Not in your life!" both Kiki and Kagome said._

_30 minutes has passed and the girls made it to an old well. "Think we are safe here Sister Kiki?" Kagome said panting._

_"I think so" Kiki said also panting. Wondering who has the jewel? Well you know the answer.Kagome was holding it around her neck.Demon came out scaring the two girls and Kagome went throught the well since she is sitting on it._

_"Kagome!" Kiki said. "Sister Kiki!" Kagome yelled before she was engulfed by a blue light._

_She was in the future being taking care of by Sakura,Souta,and Sakura's father._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**When Sakura finished, Kagome's jaw dropped to the table ( who wouldn't?) "No wonder I am always having a dream about her yesterday."Kagome said sadly thinking about her sister Kiki.**

**"So my real parents were killed and I didn't realize it?" she said. Sakura just nodded. "Mom...I mean Sakura, is there any chance thta my sister is alive?" Kagome said with no more tears in her eyes but instead it was filled with concern for her sister.**

**"Well, there is a possibilty that she might of still survived.You want to search for her don't you?" Sakura asked hopefully.**

**"Yes.She is the only one I can travel with now." Kagome said not looking directly at Sakura."I don't know if I will come back but if I have a chance I might see you again ok Sakura?" Kagome said.**

**Sakura just nodded and said,"Good luck Kagome but why don't you change your clothes so you fit in? I still have your old clothes and I am surprise it is about your size! Also, you still have your twin swords,Sacred Heart and Dark Hatred (made it up).Oh and you can at least take a shower before you go.".**

**Kagome nodded and went to the bathroom to shower.Soon she is in her outfit with her twin swords on her belt and her bow and arrows in her hands.She hugged her foster family and went back to the Feudal Era sealing the well.**

**'Sister Kiki.Are you alive? Please be ok.' Kagome thought and landed on the grass.Yes, she is in the Feudal Era.She began walking alone begining a journey to find her elder sister.**

A/N: What you guys think? I got some reviews so I will continue the story

Please Read and Review!


	3. Author's Note

I have some reviews says that the group did a horrible thing and things like that...Well FYI they would Never and I mean NEVER do that.They want Kikyo to replace her because they don't want her hurt.She means a lot to them and would never let them down.You will see soon in the next coming chapters.Enjoy the next chappie if I update it!


	4. Sisters Reunited

Well like it so far huh reviewers? I know so since I have like about 12-14 reviews about it. Well here is chappie four and there is a new character but isn't Kiki.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters but I own Kiki and the new character that you will find out soon.

**Chapter 3: Sisters Reunited**

**Kagome was walking to the Sacred Tree where she was before. She was wearing the clothes that her mother gave her.The hakamas was blue with pink slippers that japanese girls wear.**

**(If you don't know what am I talikng about,go to Kagome's True Form and find the chapter that says Kagom transforms Part 1 and you will see what am I talking about)**

**She has Sacred Heart to the left of her belt and Dark Hatred in the other side. (You will see the ancient story or whatever of those two swords soon).**

**She finally reached the Sacred Tree and she pulled out a note.She gets one of her arrows and pinned the note on the tree wear Inuyasha was sealed and left.The note was for her friends that says she can't trust them anymore.She finally saw a garden and began to sit at the end of the hill.She began to sing what she feels inside.**

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**"Kagome, is that really you?" a voice said. Kagome turned around to see a girl who almost look exactly like her.She has long her up to her knees and has two jades eyes with a little sivler in them.She was wearing what priestesses wear but with a big red tie at the back.**

**The next thing that surprised Kagome was the demon cat on her shoulder.It almost looks like Kirara.Instead it has red dimond shaped on her forehead instead of black.**

**' That demon cat looks almost like Kirara.Kirara.Wait, is that you sister Ki-Kiki?'Kagome thought.**

**"Sister Ki-Kiki?" Kagome stuttered. The girl nodded her head smiling.**

**"Sister Kiki!" Kagome yelled and embraced her elder sister.Kiki embraced her little sister back happy to see her again after their 7 years of seperation.**

**" You really grown up Kagome! I never saw you for 7 years! Have you maade any new friends?" Kiki asked**

**When Kagome heard that she stopped embracing her sister and put her head down that ther eyes were covered by her bangs. "Kagome?" Kiki said with worry eyes.**

**"Kiki! " Kagome said and embraced her sister again this time crying. Kiki tried to cheer her up but could not.She asks why is she crying.Kagome told her the whole story and her sister stayed very silent.**

A/N: What do u guys think? Don't worry the new character will be in the next chapter after chappie 5.If your wondering if Kiki is Kikyo your wrong she aint her.

**Kikyo: **Ya! So don't get me confuse with that stupid character that the moron created!

**Dark Priestess: **WAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MORON! -hits Kikyo in the head with a heavy hammer I used on my other story.

**Kikyo: **X.X

**Dark Priestess: **Serves her right. -mumbles about stupid bitches- Kiki tell the reviewers what I told you to say.

**Kiki: **Sure.Dark Priestess can only update one story at a time so don't rush her or she might not concentrate in school. Don't foreget to..

**Kiki and Dark Priestess: **Read and Review!!!

**Kikyo: **X.X


	5. The Note

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except Kiki,the demon cat you will know soon,Dark Hatred,and Sacred Heart

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Note**

**OoOoOo The Inuyasha Gang oOoOoO**

**The gang was ready to began the journey and told Kaede about it.Before they went to their journey everybody went to the Sacred Tree.**

**When they reach it they saw a paper pinned with an arrow with the color blue on the tip end of it.**

**"Hey what's this?" Sango said observing the note.**

**"I don't know Lady Sango.I believe it is a note?" Miroku said observing it.**

**"Well, it most be important.Let's read it!" Kikyo exclaimed. (**A/N: -gaggs- Burn To Hell Kinky-hoe:D)

**"I guess" Inuyasha said reaching for the arrow.**

**"Wait. This is weird"he said sniffing the arrow.**

**"What's weird Inuyasha dear?"Kikyo said sweetly. (**A/N: I swear I will regret writing this but please bear with me! She will die soon I promise!)

**'Kagome' Inuyasha thought sadly.**

**'It has a little of Kagome's scent in it" he whispered.**

**"WHAT?!!" Kikyo exclaimed.**

**'Then leave it there! My reincarnation is a know-it-all-bitch!!' she yelled (**A/N: You are going to regret that Kikyo -smirks-)

**All of a sudden there was a loud slap.And you guessed it! Inuyasha just slapped Kinky-hoe! Er- I mean Kikyo (:D)**

**Everyone's eyes except Inuyasha who has his head down widened.**

**'Ho-how could yo-ou Inu...Yasha?" Kikyo said sadly and had eyes of hatred. (-rolls eyes- Maybe I should let her die by me in the next story -smirks-)**

**"Don't you say anything about Kagome! She is way better than you Kikyo!" he yelled.**

**"WHAT?! SHE CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HERSELF! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PROTECT HER!" Kinky-hoe er- I mean Kikyo yelled.**

**" I don't give a damn! I love protecting her! Without her in my life IU am weak! So butt out Kikyo!!" Inuyasha yelled with rage.**

**"Who is going to sense the jewel shards and kill Naraku? Who will get all the jewel shards to turn you into human? Who will kill that wench so i can be alive again and live a life together huh Inuyasha?!"Kikyo exclaimed**

(/N: OVER MY DEAD BODY KINKY-HOE!! YOU MUST DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE BY ME!! MUAHAHAHA!! **Kinky-hoe: **-cowers in fear-)

**Then, Inuyasha did something that you all Kikyo haters are waiting for.He used his claws to injure Kikyo on her stupid right arm.**

**"No one.And I mean no one dares to kill her! Over my dead body!!Kagome likes me for who I am.You only like me as human Kikyo.She and you are different!Also, don't you dare call her reincarnation,wench,bitch,or anything! Only I can say that!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.**

**Little did they know that Kiki and Kagome was listening to every word.**

**'Inuyasha...Wait that didn't make me feel better!!' Kagome thought angrily.**

**'Is that half-demon that Kagome was talking about?Well, I guess he also loves Kagome.Maybe I can push them together again.But first I must train Kagome for 2 years to do that.Well, the two years better go fast cause I want them together!' Kiki thought with a smile.**

**"Hey Kagome.Let's go.I have to train you to become a strong Miko.Then, after you master your powers, you will be staying with your friends again.And if you want, I will go with you."she whispered to his little sister.**

**"You really will train me Sister Kiki?Thank You!" Kagome said happily didn't know what Kiki said last.**

**"Ok then follow me." Kiki said standing up slowly from the group without a single sound.Kagome started to follow to but before she did that, she looked back at Inuyasha and closed her eyes.Soon, she began to follow her sister.**

**OoOoOoBack To The Group OoOoOoO**

**" Ummm...shouldn't we read what Kagome wrote on the letter Inuyasha?" Miroku said without the shock leaving his eyes.**

**"Sure...and as for you Kikyo you leave and never show your stupid face around me again or else..." Inuyasha got interupted by the bitch. **

**"Or else what?!" Kikyo said with her eyes burining with hatred.**

**"I will let Dark Miko kill you since she is the author of this story" Inuyasha said coldly.**

**Kikyo just gulped and nodded her head slowly before she slowly stood up and walked away struggling.**

(A/N: As you know I am Dark Miko.And for Kikyo struggling,I don't give a damn.She will die by me anyways -smirks and takes out a bloody sword-)

**"Sango, can you get the note" Inuyasha said slowly fearing what will it say.**

**Sango nodded and took the arrow out and began to read the note.As soon as she was finished reading it, her eyes widened.**

**"What is it Lady Sango?" Miroku said confusingly.**

**Well, I guess you guys better listen to this..." she said then start reading what the note said.**

_Dear Inuyasha,Sango,Kirara,Miroku,and Shippo,_

_I am sorry but I can't trust all of you anymore.Before I entered the hut, I heard all of your laughter and Miroku's comment.Then, I suggest I should stay at my time.But before I had a chance, I learned that I was born in the Feudal Era and have a twin sister with me._

_For now, I will search for my sister since she is the only person I could trust after all of you betrayed me.As soon as I reunited with her, we will recover the fragements of the jewel and destroy Naraku who killed our village.I know it's shocking but it is true._

_Sango, I want you to take care of Shippo for me.You are like a sister to me.Be safe and watch for Miroku.He might be a pervert but he loves you very much.He just flirt with other women to make you jealous and see if you love him.Please give him a chance.You two make a great couple!Also, I hope you get your brother Kohaku back._

_Miroku, take care of Sango for me will ya? Your like a brother to me.I am sorry I blurted out your secret on the comment above but hey, the secret had to come out! Be safe and never give up to protect Sango.I know you are strong so don't let me down.I hope you are able to remove the Wind Tunnel from your hand and leave peacefully with Sango.Like I said, you 2 make a cute couple!_

_Shippo, I wanted to say I love you so much as if you are my own son.Stay strong and don't bug Inuyasha too much ok? Take care of the others for me will ya? I hope you will grow up big and strong just like Inuyasha and our other friends!_

_Kirara, take good care of Sango ok? Watch out for Naraku.You know that bastard will come out at any time.Be strong Kirara.Like Shippo, you are like a part of my life.Strange huh? That is because you remind me of my cat Buyo.Stay strong Kirara and be happy!_

_Inuyasha, I want to say thank you for protecting me and always staying by my side.Like you, I will too always stay by my side.I am sorry but I don't think I can trust you anymore.but I still have feelings for you Inuyasha.What feelings you ask Inuyasha? Ask Miroku and Sango.They will know.Also, I want you to be happy with Kikyo.I know that you love her very much so there is no place for me in your heart.So, I begin traveling on my own and train to become a stronger miko.I am pretty sure that we will meet again Inuyasha and i will be looking foward that.Goodbye for now Inuyasha.I hope I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_P.S I hope all of you guys defeat Naraku! Get rid of him from this world.He doesn't even belong here._

_

* * *

_

A/N: What do you reviewers think? Kind of sad for the group.If you people really despise Kikyo, then give me some ideas to kill her in the next chapter! i am looking forward to killing Kinky-hoe!! 

**Please Read & Review!!**


	6. Kikyo

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha even though I want to. T.T_

_This is now rewritten it was a piece of crap. I was kind of showing off whoops. n.n;_

* * *

_**After Sango read the note, tears formed in her eyes. The gang was utterly shock that she is going to get jewel shards on her own.**_

_**"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. He had his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. **__'I should had never let Kikyo replaced her. I...just don't want her to get hurt! Doesn't she know she means alot to me!?' __**Inuyasha thought sadly. He clenched both of his fist, his long nails dug themselves in, making blood poor from the fresh wounds in his hands.**_

_'Kagome-sama...If you're going to do this alone, be careful, you are a priestess and you still have the Shikon jewels shards with you. Please be ok.' __**Miroku prayed.**_

_**"Kagome-Chan!!!" Sango yelled and embraced Miroku tightly, tears falling from her eyes. Miroku stroked her back so she can calm down. But it didn't work, she is crying uncontrollably.**_

_**Shippo climbed on top of Inuyasha shoulders. He also had tears forming in his eyes. "Wahhhhh!!...Why did she have to leave!!" he cried out loud. Kirara tried to cheer up the gang, but it didn't help. So she just lie down on the ground, her face lying on her legs like what a dog will do when he or she sleeps.**_

_**"I guess she heard everything we said in Kaede's Hut didn't she?" Miroku stated. "Of course she did you baka!" Sango yelled at him, smacking his head with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku let go of her waist and fell on the ground, twitching. Inuyasha laughed a little at the scene.**_

_**"What do we say guys?" he said. The gang looks at him oddly. "Let's find Kagome, apologize to her, kill any demons that dares touch her, and make up to her?" The gang was shocked. Was this the Inuyasha they once knew? The one who always against their ideas? They never knew Inuyasha has an idea. Maybe his idea will work.**_

_**Miroku got up from the ground and dusted the dust off of his kimono and walked towards Inuyasha. Shippo jumped off Inuyasha's shoulders and decided to play with Kirara. Miroku put his hand on the shoulder Shippo was on. "Inuyasha, tell me," Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Miroku. "Is it really you? The Inuyasha we all know is an insensitive bastard who always against our ideas and always offended Kagome-sama." Inuyasha was twitching. He held up his fist and connected to Miroku's head. Miroku, once more, fell on the ground again, twitching.**_

_**Shippo shrugged and shook his head. "Idiot." Kirara scratched her ear with her feet and said, "Mew!" Sango stopped crying and pointed at the twitching Miroku, laughing. **__'Why must they be so cruel to me?'__** Miroku said still twitching. Sango helped Miroku back on his two feet. "Let's go." Inuyasha said in a monotone walking in a different direction. The gang shortly followed but was abruptly stop by a calm laughing voice from a woman.**_

_**"Where do you think you going?" the woman said. She stepped out of her hiding place and revealed herself. The gang gasped. Kikyo was watching their every move. Kikyo smirked and took out an arrow from her quiver and set it on her bow, pointing straightly at the gang. The gang slowly moved away from the arrow but the arrow was still pointing at them. "Don't move," she said pulling back the arrow more. "Why are you doing this Kikyo!?" Inuyasha shouted.**_

_**Kikyo laughed again. "You really thought that I would actually help you get the jewel shards and destroy Naraku with you? Such pathetic fools." she spat out. **__'No...NO!!!!!! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha...RUN! Please! I have no control of my body! Please...run!' __**she yelled in her mind.**_

_**Tears started to form in her eyes. The gang was confused, why was Kikyo crying? Kikyo closed her eyes, tears falling from her cheeks, and released the arrow. Time went in slow motion. The gang closed their eyes preparing for the blow from the arrow. But somehow the arrow didn't hit them.**_

_**The gang opened one eye, then quickly opened their other eye in surprised when another sacred arrow deflected Kikyo's arrow. They faced the direction where the arrow came from, on the branch of the Goshinboku. There she was. The gang's savior. More like the gang's miko friend. Kagome. She drew another arrow from her quiver to her bow, the arrow pointing at Kikyo's heart. **__'Phew. That was a close one! Thank you Kagome' __**Kikyo thought mentally smiling inside.**_

_'Naraku is controlling Kikyo's body...Maybe this will release Naraku from controlling her. I know Kikyo would have never killed any human unless they were trying to kill her. Die Naraku.' __**Kagome thought and closed her eyes. She was glowing blue. She opened her eyes again and released her arrow yelling, "Spell Binder!" Kikyo didn't have time to dodge so the arrow pierced her heart. **__'Thank you...Kagome…' __**Kikyo thought smiling. Kikyo fell to the ground with her blood surrounding her. Kikyo slowly closed her eyes. Then, soul collectors gather around her and they disappeared into thin air.**_

_**'She is released from the spell. If she's lucky she will be able to live. I know she will.' Kagome thought then looked at the gang below her. The gang was shocked. They never knew that Kagome was that violent to kill Kikyo. They didn't know Naraku was controlling her so they were clueless. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome began to disappear. "Inuyasha..." was the last thing they hear before she was gone.**_

_**"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled panicking. He looked side to side for any sight of Kagome. "Kagome!" he yelled louder. The gang felt sympathy towards him.**_

**_"KAGOME!!!"_**

* * *

_A/N: Well what do you think? I hope this chapter is long for you reviewers! I will continue editing my other stories n.n hope you liked it!!_

_Please Read & Review!!_


	7. I'M SORRY!

_I AM SO SORRY REVIEWERS!!!! I am not able to update my stories soon but I will try. I have to got to Virginia for Christmas Break and my brother's computer might not be on the internet or he will be using it._

_I will promise I will update soon so don't give me those evil glares! -glares back- Even my friend, Blade.On.The.Blood will be going to Mississippi,and inu'sgirl770 will be going to North Calorina so we are very busy on our story just to let you know. please wait until I am able to update my stories! Just read my new one, Fate of The Shikon Jewel to last you,well, sort of...Just read my otherr ones and review them too! It will keep you busy...for 3 days... T-T_

_SlayerPriestess (I changed it and I might change it again)_


	8. Miko Training Part 1

_I do not own Inuyasha and you know it!_

**Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while I am busy with damn tests and I have homework plus I am sick. -.- Please give me some time cause I don't have 100 lives you know! Hope you enjoy this chapter this is my popular story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Time for Priestess Training Part 1**

_Kiki and Kagome were walking around trying to find a good place to train._

_"Well, I am going to give you some priestess robes so you can wear them when I train you and your powers ok?" Kiki said._

_Kagome just nodded and followed her sister._

_'I wonder how Inuyasha is...I know I am away from him now but I missed him...Can this be because I love Inuyasha that much?' kagome thought._

_'Kagome must really miss that half-demon Inuyasha. She really must love him. I never saw her love a boy that much.' Kikyo thought while looking at her sister. She can tell because she can read her mind._

_"We will train you here." Kiki said stopping by a big waterfall._

_"A waterfall?" Kagome questioned._

_"Yes, we will see how strong you are by seeing how you can survive the cold." Kiki said._

_Kagome walked to the waterfall and touch the water. She retrieved her hand back since it was cold._

_"Man, its cold." she said shivering._

_"Yes, it is. Only you can survive it and turn it hot. I did it once and now it's your turn." Kiki said. "Let's get some sleep. We need energy for tomorrow for you miko training."_

_Kagome nodded and followed her sister._

_They found a cave at the back of the waterfall. Kiki lit some fire with the wood that Kagome found._

_"Here." Kiki said handing Kagome's clothes." You need this now for you training."_

_Kagome got the clothes from her sister and changed._

_When she came out, she looked outstanding._

_She was wearing red hakamas with print blue flowers at the bottom right and a white haori just like Kikyo's. It has a big red obi around it and she was wearing pure white getas. She put her hair in two pig tail but just some of her hair._

_"You look good Kagome, let's sleep now." Kiki said looking at her sister._

_She nodded because she was tired and they ate already.

* * *

_

_When it was midnight, Kagome couldn't sleep so she got a journal out since she brought it with her. She wrote a tragedy poem._

_I thought you love me and loved you too,_

_But something is wrong with you._

_What is going on?  
What are you hiding you kept so long?  
_

_As soon as I walked by,_

_I saw a girl by your side._

_Who is she?_

_Why do I feel jealousy?  
_

_I promised I will never forget,_

_The day we kissed the day we met._

_The sky may fall and the star may too,_

_But in the end I still love you._

_May you never love in vain._

_In my heart you will remain._

_Never to love _

_Never to hold_

_Never to kiss someone pure as gold._

_Sick of crying,_

_Tired of trying._

_So what if I am smiling?_

_Inside I am dying._

_I never thought I would die alone,_

_I laughed the loudest who'd have known._

_I am too depressed to go on,_

_You will be sorry when I am gone._

_Thanks for acting like you cared._

_All you did was a dare._

_You just play like it was fair._

_But it was only a dare._

_You said you love me,_

_I loved you too._

_In the end I have to kill you._

_But I cannot do it,_

_even though we're through._

_How can someone you love cause so much pain?_

_Down here, down the lane._

_I will forever feel this way._

_Like my body is made of clay._

_I keep on asking,_

_Do I think it hurts to die?_

_It hurts so much to even stay alive._

_I am heartbroken inside._

_I want to go,_

_I want to die,_

_I am leaving now,_

_so say goodbye._

_I am worthless,_

_I hate myself and I hate life,_

_I just want to die,_

_there is no reason to live._

_So I can be strucked by a thousand knives._

_**(A/N: OI! This is my poem don't you even DARE make it yours! I don't care if you are my friend its mine!!! XD)**_

_After she wrote the poem, one tear fell from her eyes to her journal. She put it away and walked outside for fresh air. But she didn't know her sister was awake._

_Kiki sat up and looked for the journal that her sister wrote in. She saw the poem and began to read it. When she was done, her eyes felt sympathy._

_'As soon as we are done training, the sooner I can hook Kagome-sama and Inuyasha together!' she thought delightly.

* * *

_

_**With Kagome**_

_Kagome was walking around feeling depressed._

_'There's no room for me in his heart, why would there be?' Kagome thought._

_'This is like last time when I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo hugged before. I almost left the Warring States Era but I would never leave Inuyasha. He was always by my side and I by his. Even though we are separated,_

_I still love him. Nothing will pull us apart except Kikyo.' she thought._

_She sighed and looked up in the stars._

_For a moment, she saw a shooting star. Not only that but an image of her and Inuyasha hugging._

_One tear rolled down her cheeks. Her hair blew in the wind while her clothes waves. 'Inuyasha..' she thought._

_She went back to the cave for her training but she never stops thinking of Inuyasha._

_Kiki heard her sister's footsteps so she put back her journal where she found it and pretend to go back to sleep._

_Kagome arrived at the cave and quickly lied back down. Before she went to sleep, she saw her and Inuyasha in a field hugging each other.

* * *

_

_**In The Morning**_

_Kagome woke up by the sight of bright light and an odor from the cave. She opened her eyes slowly meeting the light and she saw her sister cooking fish._

_"Oh good your awake." she said. "After we eat, we are going to see how strong you are with your spiritual powers."_

_Kagome just nodded and sat next to her sister. She handed her the fish to eat._

_"Thank you." Kagome said._

_"No problem sis" Kiki said smiling back._

_They ate quickly so they can begin their training. They walked around to kill time since they don't train directly after they ate._

_"Okay, focus on that tree Kagome." Kiki said pointing to a tree. They started training since an hour past._

_Kagome nodded._

_She closed her eyes and focused on the tree._

_Kiki watched in surprise when her sister glows blue._

_'I never felt a strong aura like this before. I have to train her to gain control of it.' she thought._

_"Ok, you can open you eyes now." she said._

_Kagome opened her eyes slowly gaining her vision back._

_"Sis, didn't you see something when you closed you eyes and focused on the tree?" Kiki questioned._

_"Yes I did, I saw the tree before me distentigrated and somehow turned into fireflies." Kagome said slowly._

_"Ok, then your powers are deeply powerful." Kiki said. "If you're able to master it, then you can defeat Naraku in like one arrow."_

_Kagome laughed._

_"Ok, come with me." Kiki said._

_Kagome followed._

_But, they ran into someone who was...

* * *

_

_**A/N: Sorry it sucks. . I have school ya know! That starts tomorrow and I have a test to start dammit! . I will update as soon as possible. If I don't get sad. Kagome and Kiki will explain.**_

_**Kiki: Well, she talked to her best friends in Guam on Friday night, she heard that the boy she still loves have a girlfriend.**_

_**Kagome: She is crying because she loves him deeply even though she is far away from him. Her perfect life was gone and she wasn't herself all along.**_

_**Kiki: If you want to know how she feels listen to the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence or 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. She really does feel depressed.**_

_**Kagome: So don't rush her updating the next chapter because it's hard to see someone you love loves another. This will be on the author's note for all her continued stories.**_

_**Slayer: -cries- I HATE MY LIFE!!!**_

_**Kiki and Kagome: -comforts Slayer- Please Read and Review and no rushing her!!!**_


	9. Their Meeting

_**Disclaimer: "Heartless Kairi does not own Inuyasha or anything but she made up characters like Kiki and Star. She is also a crazy lunatic who eats chocolate cake everyday, remember that!"**_

_**Heartless Kairi: HEY! Well you Disclaimer my friend, you are just a sign that says I do not own Inuyasha that's it. If I weren't writing stories then you would have been hiring. You would have been in the freeway if I didn't hire you so HAH!!**_

_**Disclaimer: ... You're not the boss of me!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: I AM the boss of you! I own you!!**_

_**Disclaimer: ...**_

_**Heartless Kairi: ...**_

* * *

_They ran into Ayame and Koga_

_"Ayame?" Kagome questioned. "Koga?"_

_Both Ayame and Koga turned to Kiki and Kagome._

_"Hey Kagome-chan!" Ayame yelled then waved at them._

_"Hi Ayame-chan!" Kagome yelled back._

_Both Kiki and Kagome advanced towards them._

_"Hey Kagome" Koga said. "How is my human friend doing?"_

_"Huh?" Kagome said confused. "You're not calling me your woman? That's good. You finally realize that Ayame was the one for you."_

_Both Koga and Ayame blushes._

_"So where's the mutt-face at?" Koga asked. "Isn't he supposed to be with you?"_

_Kagome lowered her face down so her bangs covered her eyes._

_Ayame shoved her elbow at Koga's chest._

_"Koga!" she whispered to him._

_Koga just moan in pain_

_"I am very sorry about that Kagome." she said. "Would you mind explaining what happened?"_

_Kiki lead Ayame, Koga, and her little sister to a waterfall which was near by and told the whole story. Meanwhile, Kagome went for a walk out saying she needed fresh air. But all she wants was to be alone._

_"I see..." Ayame said slowly "Poor Kagome, she is so heart broken."_

_Koga gritted his teeth._

_"When I find that mutt-face I would..."_

_He didn't able to finish since he got hit on the head by Ayame._

_Kiki chuckled at the couple._

_"Well, want to stay for a while? Naraku may be close by and we don't want Kagome to be in trouble."_

* * *

_**With Kagome**_

_Kagome was walking slowly across the forest to clear her mind. She didn't dare go back yet because she doesn't want to hear anything that deals with the gang for now._

_She was about to turn back and see if her elder sister and her two wolf friends were done talking until she felt a familiar dark aura._

_**(A/N: Sorry for interrupting but to make it sound more evil, hum or listen to Naraku's theme yourself)**_

_Somehow it felt like time stopped for Kagome. She look at her surroundings making sure her enemy doesn't sneak attack her._

_When she was about to draw her Sacred Heart, the wind blew fast that Kagome had to shield her eyes while the wind make her kimono she just wore before she took a walk._

_The kimono she was wearing now is glittery yellow green. She has a black necktie from her haiori top to her neck. Her kimono bottom was a short skirt that was about the length of her school uniform skirt and she wore white shorts under but of course, it was wasn't noticeable. Her kimono also had a red obi that was printed with white leaves. There was a thick black string on it which came out to be the big bow at her back._

_"Come on out Naraku" she said preparing to use her swords. "I am not afraid of you._

_"My my I see you have changed from a pure priestess to a bit tainted priestess." a dark voice answered her._

_Soon, a guy in a baboon came out of nowhere in front of Kagome._

_Kagome stepped forward slowly while her black getas made clinking noises with every step. She drew out her Sacred Heart sword and held it with her two hands which were wrapped in white bandages._

_"I am not afraid of you Naraku" she spat out. "Nor am I a tainted priestess. I can control my hatred unlike that bitch Kikyo."_

_Naraku laughed loudly thinking she was joking._

_Kagome looked like she was going to kill Naraku right here, right now._

_"I guess you have pure hatred for Kikyo." he said still laughing. "Is that why you have so much hatred towards her? Because she stole your Inuyasha from you?"_

_"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled and attacked the guy._

_When she did, the baboon cloth fell out and revealed Naraku._

_'I knew it' Kagome thought. 'I knew it wasn't his puppet.'_

_"Your power will be mine Kagome" Naraku said who was starting to fade away by his miasma. "That is what I need to kill you precious Inuyasha"_

_Then, he fully disappeared leaving Kagome there with her head down tears were about to fall._

_She fell to the ground crying her eyes out since she can't do anything to protect Inuyasha nor her friends and herself. _

_'I am totally useless. No wonder Inuyasha let Kikyo take me spot. Because I am USELESS!' Kagome screamed in her thought._

_She was to busy crying that she didn't know that someone walked behind her._

_"Kagome?" that person said._

_Kagome froze and lifted her head fast. She turned around slowly to face her hanyou. Inuyasha._

_She got up slowly and her body was face toward Inuyasha. Her eyes were still watery from her cries. She stepped back and began to run. Run away from the person she loves. Run away by people who cared for her._

_Run._

_Running Away by everyone._

_She was about to turn until she bumped into someone's chest._

_It was Inuyasha's._

_He embraced her tightly but not tight to squeeze the life out of her._

_"Kagome..." he whispered in his ear. His voice was weary like he was crying before._

_Crying?_

_No, Inuyasha never cried not including when she and the gang almost died except him, Myoga, Kirara, and Shippo._

_Her eyes were become blurry by her tears. Before she knew it, she embraced Inuyasha tightly back._

_"INUYASHA!" she screamed loud crying on his chest._

_"Shhh" Inuyasha said softly stroking her hair. "It's ok, I am here."_

_It began to rain but the two of them didn't care. They didn't care what happened to their surroundings. They didn't care if Naraku would just appear._

_They didn't care._

_All they care about was..._

* * *

_**A/N: Yea I know it was kind of dramatic but eh, oh well. This got on my mind. Sorry I wasn't able to update very soon. Probably 2 months has passed before I updated...Sorry guys, it's just hard for me to you know...move on without him...**_

_**But I am okay; I like another guy here who reminds me alot of him. His smile, his eyes, everything. Well, not almost everything. Maybe that is why I added a dramatic affect on this chappie...Oh well...Yea I know they met so fast but I couldn't help it. What ever happened to the rest of the gang, Kiki, Koga, Ayame, and Star? **_

_**Figure out soon in the next chapter or so!**_

**_As for the description of Kagome's kimono wasn't very clear since I am not good on description, I'll give you the link on how it looks like._**

h t t p / s 5 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 2 1 8 / T i a r a - S h e a t h ? a c t i o n v i e w & c u r r e n t 8 2 2 9 2 09 4 . j p g

**_Just remove the spaces between them._**

_**Review will encourage me to update chappies you know!**_


	10. Missing You

_**Disclaimer: Bleh you know the rest.**_

_**Li-en: Well bleh to you to disclaimer you piece of crap! -Slaps Disclaimer-**_

_**Disclaimer: -cries- You hurt my poor feelings!!**_

_**Li-en: -thinks and look at the readers/reviewers- Does Disclaimers even HAVE feelings?**_

_**Chapter 8: Missing You...**_

* * *

_All they care about was…_

_All they care about..._

_Care about..._

_**Kagome's Pov**_

_I suddenly woke up when I felt something wet hit my face._

_I opened my eyes only to be greeted with water drops. I sat up and wiped the tear that was about to come out of my eyes._

_'S-So he wasn't here at all?' I thought while I stood up._

_A familiar voice laughed._

_Naraku._

_"Poor little wench misses her pathetic lover." Naraku said who came out from his hiding spot. I thought it was another of his piece of shit puppets but he is actually here!_

_'Time to end his life once and for all!' I thought getting into a battle stance. I drew my twin swords and advance to kill him using a move that I had never learned before._

_"Forbidden Slash!" I yelled out. When I did Sacred Heart released a red aura while Dark Hatred released a black aura._

_**(A/n: Yea I know, a pathetic name)**_

* * *

_**Regular Pov**_

_Naraku didn't expect that move to happen. In fact, he didn't know Kagome knew that powerful move at all!_

_The red aura broke through his barrier and the black aura shocked him like he was hit by a lot of lightning volts._

_After the severe shocks, Naraku barely survived. He looked at Kagome with his hatred eyes._

_"D-Damn you wench..." he gasped out. He put his hand to his heart since it was feeling pain._

_'W-What? The baby, what is happening to me!?' Naraku thought angrily._

_Kagome smirked triumphantly knowing Naraku would die and to show that she knew the move she unleashed so he won't be laughing for not knowing it. _

_"We will meet again..." he said then disappeared into the forest._

_'I wonder what made him feel pain. Isn't his heart in that baby?' she thought._

_She sheathed back my swords only to hear a scream._

_"Kagome!" she turned around to see her sister, Kiki._

_I waved to her with a fake smile so she won't notice what had happened._

_"You alright?" she said in a worried tone._

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Come on, it's still raining. We're staying behind that waterfall we found since there's a cave there. Ayame and Kouga are there already sleeping."_

_Kagome nodded and followed her._

_'Poor Kagome misses him.' Kiki thought sadly stealing glances toward her._

_"Hey sis," she said while she closed her eyes. "Your training is tomorrow. Let's see how much you can defend yourself."_

_Kagome nodded but wasn't really paying attention. She heard the words training and tomorrow perfectly but everything else was a blur to her._

_They finally arrived at the cave which was dark but there was a fire in the middle. As Kiki said, Ayame and Koga were sleeping but Koga was hugging Ayame protectively._

_'Awwwww' the sister thought adoring the scene._

_Kagome leaned back on the mouth of the cave and watched the water falling. She was extremely bored._

_Whenever she was with Inuyasha, she didn't feel bored at all. She felt a tug on her lips and began to smile a little._

_She shook her head and looked at the night sky despite the fact she sees water falling but she can see the sky through it._

* * *

_**With the Inu Gang**_

_The gang had to find a place to stay since it was raining hard. All they found was an abandoned hut. They didn't care what it is because they need to find a place to dry up and sleep for the night._

_So they stayed in that hut while they lit up fire with the wood that was found in the hut._

_"Hey Miroku," Sango said looking at the fire while squeezing the water out of her long brown hair._

_"Yes my Sango dear?" he said looking at her with his blue-violet eyes that were shining somehow._

_Sango blushed a little because she had always thought his eyes were very cute and gorgeous._

_"Do you think we will ever find Kagome?" she said softly. "I mean we were a bit too hard on her."_

_Miroku sighed and put his staff down and put his hand on Sango's shoulder and leaned on her. He closed his eyes._

_"I am sure we will find her and make her go back to our team." He opened his eyes and glance at Inuyasha who was at the hedge (__**I forgot what it was called) **looking outside.__ "Inuyasha has been depressed every since."_

_"Yeah, remember Inuyasha loves Kagome very much." she put her head on his shoulder. "He would do anything to get her back. He may not say he was sorry but deep down he wants to."  
_

_Miroku nodded._

_"Just hope that he would apologize and both Kagome and he will be together again."_

_Inuyasha's ears were tweaking. He heard everything Sango and Miroku said. He blushed a little when Sango said that he loves Kagome very much and he pouted cutely when Miroku said he would have to apologize._

_Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again and looks at the sky._

_"Kagome...I'm...sorry..." he whispered hoping Kagome will hear it but he highly doubt she would._

* * *

_ **With Kagome**_

_She also looked at the raining sky that Inuyasha was looking at with depressed eyes._

_'Why...why did I ever say I can't trust them anymore in the stupid letter? I didn't mean any of that can't trust them anymore crap.' she thought sobbing quietly._

_Then she heard it._

_Kagome...I'm...sorry..._

_Kagome gasped and looked into the sky._

_'Had he really said that?'_

_She smiled a little and whispered back._

_'I'm sorry too Inuyasha...I hope you can forgive me for what I had done...I...love you...'_

_She fell asleep after that._

* * *

_ **With Inuyasha**_

_He heard her reply shocking that she heard his apology._

_I'm sorry too Inuyasha...I hope you can forgive me for what I had done...I...love you..._

_Inuyasha smiled back and whispered his response, "I had always forgiven you Kagome...I love you too..."_

_He fell asleep too._

_Both of them knows that they will reunite again and will confess to each other...face-to-face._

_Yet, they didn't know that it will be a difficult task to find each other since they are thousands of miles away from each other..._

* * *

_ **A/n: Dramatic chappie I know. Please excuse the shortness of the chapter, spelling errors, and grammar mistakes. I tried! Ehhhh...I will also try to update everyday too since its summer. Somehow I feel sad because I miss my pplz T.T. Well review pplz! Oh and my friend told me to put this**_

_**JAZ LOVES HER MATT!!!!**_

_**I hope you two have the most awesomest summer together! \m/ . \m/**_

_**REVIEW WILL MAKE ME HAPPY AND WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FAST!**_


	11. Miko Training Part 2 and the attack

_**Li-en: Well there is no disclaimer for today since you guys tore it limb from limb in the last chappie. Instead Inuyasha will be the one saying all those crap.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yeah, Li-en doesn't own me or anyone in the story except her made up characters and those 2 swords. Damn...I am glad she doesn't own me because if she did she will poke my ears to death!!!**_

_**Li-en: Haha you got that right! But I know who DOES own you. No it's not Rumiko Takahashi but she did create you...**_

_**Inuyasha: Then who?**_

_**Li-en: Your first wuv Kagome-Chan!!! -Tweaks the doggy ears-**_

_**Inuyasha: -pouts- Also, all the writings are in bold and italics because Li-en likes how it looks like. Plain text is so...boring...**_

* * *

_**  
Chapter 9: Miko Training Part 2**_

_It was finally morning for the two wolf couples and two sisters. They had a good sleep except for Kagome who kept tossing and turning to the side. Kiki woke up her little sister for her early morning training. After all, they need to gain more power to destroy Naraku._

_"Wake up sis," she whispered to her shaking her lightly. "Wake up!" Kagome stirred a little but she was wide awake. "Come follow me, it's time for you miko training," Kagome nodded and follow her sister until they were in a wide open area in the middle of the forest. The waterfall isn't far behind. They didn't want the two wolves to worry about them._

_"Does mikos practice their training every early morning Kiki?" Kagome yawned._

_"Well some do, some just rather train at night or in the middle of the day," her sister explained. "Oh, and call me Suzuki. Kiki is just a nickname since my real name does end with the word Ki." Kagome nodded slightly. "Ok, we need to work on your defense, you need to at least deflect an attack rather by hand or a barrier," she explained. "You __**DO **__know how to create a barrier right, Kagome-Chan?"_

_"Yes I do," Kagome responded. "But I can't control how the barrier is formed. It just comes out unexpectedly." _

_Suzuki nodded. "I see, well maybe I know why your barrier comes out unexpectedly," she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "Your powers are still in dormant. You need to awake them somehow. You see, if a person has powerful techniques or power, that power will lay in dormant because that person can't control it. If a person tries to, it might lead them to death." Kagome listened carefully._

_"So is this why we have to train my miko powers early in the morning? Because it can take a lot of energy out of me and that if I am weak or tired, I can still use a powerful technique?" she asked. Suzuki nodded. "Yes! Exactly! Imagine if Naraku made a deep gash on your shoulder, you can't do anything since it hurts so much. If you are strong and powerful enough, you can unleash an attack towards him without even fainting from your blood loss. Also, you can heal yourself by just putting your hand on the wound, close your eyes, and imagine the wound gone. Simple as that!"_

_'It can be very useful since Inuyasha, stubborn as he is, always fights a demon and always get injured. Ooooh, I hope he is alright!' Kagome thought worriedly. "Ok I am ready," she said with confident in her voice. "Where do I start?"_

_'Kagome has one strong spirit and she even has a strong power that lays in dormant in her heart. If only I can try to waken that power' Suzuki thought smiling at her sis' enthusiasm on starting to train._

_"Ok draw your two swords," she said. Kagome drew her Dark Hatred and Sacred Heart out. "Form a cross with those two swords," Kagome did exactly what she said and made a cross with her twin swords. "Ok, close your eyes and try to find that power that sleeps within you. If you get enough amount of that power, you will create a barrier with no sweat!" Kagome closed her eyes. She can feel a blue aura surrounding her body. She concentrated on it trying to form a barrier but it was still hard for her._

_'I can do it,' she thought. 'I can do it! For Inuyasha!!!' Suzuki stood back from Kagome since a red aura surrounded her. She watches in amazement at how Kagome can control it without the red aura unleashing everywhere to kill anything in its path. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and shouted, "Barrier!" while she took her swords and slashed it at the wind. Her Dark Hatred at her right side, Sacred Heart on the left. Soon, the red aura was in a form of a fire phoenix, protecting Kagome in the inside of it. "Barrier off," she whispered. Soon, the __**HUGE**__fire phoenix disappeared. Kagome was tired for using alot of energy but she wasn't that tired, she panted slightly._

_"Damn!" Suzuki yelled in amazement. "I didn't know that barrier will be in a form of a fire phoenix and be __**THAT **__large!" Kagome put her swords on the ground and wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead. "Me neither," she said. "I can control the size of the barrier but I want to see how big I can form the barrier." Suzuki ran to Kagome's side and patted her on the back. "Well done!" she congratulated her. "You're not tired just yet are you?" Kagome grinned at her. "Nope! Not at all! That barrier didn't take alot of energy out of me." _

_'She does have a strong spirit, it's impossible for a strong spirit person to be tired that fast. Only a week spirited person would though.' Suzuki thought but her thoughts were interrupted by a yell._

_"Kagome!," the voice shouted to them. "Suzuki!" The two sisters turned around to the voice that was calling their name. It was Ayame and Koga. "Damn Kagome, I didn't know you were that powerful!" Koga exclaimed. Kagome blushed at his compliment. Ayame hugged her. She was worried something attacked her since she saw a fire phoenix on her. "You okay Kagome-Chan?" she said worriedly. _

_Kagome nodded happily. "Never better!" Ayame was about to reply but she was interrupted by people screaming. "What was that?" Kagome asked being alert. Koga and Ayame used their nose and ears to find out what was going on. "A village that is not very far from here is being attack." Ayame informed. Koga growled._

_"What is it Koga?" Suzuki asked the wolf. "This scent, it's the scent of that creepy girl Kanna." Koga replied. The two sisters gasped. "Star!" Suzuki called out to her cat companion. Star transformed into a big feline just like Kirara. She and Kagome climbed onto Star. "Come on! We must save the village!" The two wolves nodded and ran towards the village._

_They arrived only to see people screaming for their lives. A white girl stood there with a mirror. Her hair was white, her kimono, flowers, and mirror was white also. She seems to have no emotion. She was known as Kanna. She wasn't the only one in the attacked village; many demons came and attack the samurais who are trying to protect the village._

_"Let's go and protect the villagers!" Suzuki yelled to them. They all nodded and separated to kill all the demons that were attacking the poor villagers. Kagome got off Star and ran to the demons that were about to kill five injured Samurais. She drew out an arrow and her bow. She aimed it at the demons and fired it. It hit the mark. She ran towards the Samurais. "You guys ok?" she ask worriedly. "Y-Yes I think," one of the samurais responded. He was holding his bleeding chest. "Don't worry, my friends and I will take care of the demons, all you stay here!" she said to them. The samurais nodded._

_Kagome ran to find any other demons that were attacking people. But she saw none that were attacking them. She drew out her swords and ran forward to a herd of demons. The demons saw her running towards them and they tried to attack her but it was no use. "Forbidden Slash!" she yelled out and releases her new technique. It disintegrated all the demons._

_"Give me your soul..." a quiet voice spoke to her. Kagome turned around to see Kanna. Her mirror and she was glowing. She dodged the attack before Kanna sucked out her soul. She aimed an arrow towards the mirror and fired it. Kanna was about to suck it in her mirror but it almost broke her mirror. "The arrow of purification..." she spoke quietly. Soon a bright light blinded her, when she opened her eyes, Kanna and all the demons were gone. The village was not really that damaged._

_"Lady Kagome!" three voices called out to her. She turned to see her companions. "You all right?" she asked them. They all nodded. "Let's take care of the villagers." Suzuki suggested. All of them agreed and separated once again to help those injured villagers. Kagome ran back to the injured samurais. She was relieved that all of them are still alive. She told them to move into a mat so she can heal their wounds. It wasn't hard for them since she got a mat from an abandoned hut in front of them. She treated their wounds with her miko powers. She then wrapped the wounds in bandages that she always kept with her._

_"You all alright?" she asked them all while wrapping a bandage around the samurai's chest. "Yes," another samurai replied for them. "Thank you Lady Kagome." She was done and walked to any other injured villagers to treat their wounds. By afternoon, they were all done. The gang was thanked by all the villagers. They were about to leave until a villager spoke, "Wait," the gang turned toward the villager. "We are really grateful to all of you for taking care of us and we were wondering if you want to stay the night as a token of our gratitude._

_The gang looks at each other for a while. Suzuki spoke for them, "Sure, we would be glad to stay for the night." The villagers bowed their heads and show them to a hut where they would be staying the night. "Those villagers are nice," Ayame said while she lit a fire in the hut. Koga scoffed. "Don't be rude Koga!" Ayame scolded. Both Kagome and Suzuki snickered at the two. "We better get some sleep," Suzuki suggested interrupting the two wolves demons argument. "We need lots of it for the journey that is ahead of us. Who knows, maybe we will bump into the Inu Gang."_

_"Just hope that mutt won't get angry that I am with Kagome," Koga scoffed. "After all, I am with Ayame." Ayame blushed while the two sisters once again snickered. All of them fell asleep but they didn't know a Saymoisho was watching them since they came into the hut._

* * *

_ **Naraku's Castle**_

_Naraku heard everything from Kanna. He was furious that a reincarnation of a priestess that his human heart loves almost destroyed Kanna's mirror. "Well," a cold voice spoke. "Do we need to change plans to kill the Inu Gang and that wench's group?" The cold voice belonged to the undead priestess. "Not yet Kikyo, we still need those two groups to be reunited and then I will send my latest incarnation to kill them." Kikyo scoffed. "Like your incarnation will destroy them. Not even any of your incarnations killed any of them." Naraku chuckled. "Patience priestess, my new incarnation can not die this time. You'll see." Both Naraku and Kikyo laughed in the night hoping that this "latest" incarnation will finally put an end to their enemies._

* * *

_ **A/n: Holy Shit finally!!! I am so freaking tired! I hope this story makes sense to you pplz. It did keep you entertain right? RIGHT!? -Glares- **_

_**Inuyasha: Damn that's one different chapter then any other chapters you created.**_

_**Li-en: Yep and it's tiring! That is kind of like my new writing story style. But I don't use it much. Well readers/reviewers? What will happen in the next chappie? Oh and for reviews, I like to thank all reviewers who reviews the last chapter except I only got 2 reviews from it T.T You guys are mean dammit. I do NOT need a criticize review. I am getting sick and tired of those. Pointing out mistakes and grammars are fine but saying my story is not interesting enough isn't. Please don't criticize my story. I work very hard to write this and every other stories/one-shots/song fics. Also, PUT SOME MORE DETAILS IN YOUR REVIEWS DAMMIT. I just don't want a review saying its good I like it. Continue. Boooring -.- I hate like 5 or 6 words review. Well anyways,**_

_**Inuyasha: R-Review!!! I want my ramen now!!**_

_**Li-en: If you want it here! -Pours ramen on Inuyasha-**_

_**Inuyasha: Ahhhhhh!!! H-Hot!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	12. Important Author's Note

_**Attention ALL readers, if you are reading this story and complain about the pairing then I suggest you ppl leave. I really HATE flames especially when I recieve just AFTER I updated. InuxKik lovers, STAY AWAY. Inuyasha may still have feeling for Kikyo but he loves Kagome more. Who wants to love a person who is absoultely DEAD and tries to take you to Hell?**_

_**No one. EXACTLY. Oh and read the summary it simply says InuxKAG not InuxKIK. InuxKik who sees a story that has the pairing InuxKAG and flames it without even reading it or only reads the 1st chapter drives me INSANE. That goes to all of KagxKog MirxKag SanxInu and all those pairing! Seriously, you're only bringing other people's chance of updating DOWN.**_

_**- HeartlessLonelyKairi**_


	13. Another Note From the Author! XD

Guess what pplz!? I edited Chapter 5!!! XD I read it and it was so immature and what not Lol. You will LOVE the NEW chapter 5! n.n Go read it! Then review this A/N if you already reviewed Chappie 5 in the past..I am currently working on Kagome's True Form and I am lazy so I can't update fast XD. If you want to contact me, look at my profile. Oh and Chapter 5 is labeled 6. Kikyo.

Hope you love it XD.

Mostly I am on Gaia Online XD. My username is HeartlessAngelKairi. Add me if you have Gaia n.n Byez pplz!


	14. Reunited Love?

_A/n: Hey everybody! Thanks for ALL the WONDERFUL reviews! I got so many O.o hehe thanks! Though it started with a flame. Stupid inuxkik lovers who flames inuxkag stories without even reading the whole thing - -_

_Oh and I forgot, sorry Kikyo haters but she will die peacefully in this story. Her being all...evil is OOC. She wasn't even evil in the series minus episode 21 [I think. You want to know the whole story between her and Naraku? You'll find out soon I promise. Other than that enjoy ;D_

* * *

_ **Chapter 10: Reunited Love?**_

Koga, Ayame, Suzuki, and Kagome waved towards the villagers who kindly gave them a place to stay for the night. "Thank you so much everyone, we hope to see you all again soon," Kagome said politely. They set out towards another village hoping to run into Naraku, ending his life once and for all. Ever since Kagome had woken up, she had a weird feeling in her heart. It kept on pounding several beats like she was nervous or something. Maybe because she is nervous because she knows that they are going to meet the Inuyasha Gang today? Maybe.

She stopped for a while and looked at the ground. 'Are we really going to meet them? It has been weeks since I last saw them next to the Goshinboku...Inuyasha...' she thought. The three of her companions stop and looked at her. "Anything wrong Kagome?" her sister asked worriedly. She looked up and nodded. "I...I think we are going to meet Naraku and the Inuyasha Gang today," Her heart skipped a beat.

Everyone was silent after a few minutes passed by. They had those determine faces on that looked ready to kill. Kill Naraku and avenge other people's death that Naraku has slain. But they were confused. How did Kagome know if they're coming or not? Can predict the future or something? Maybe. Suzuki broke the silence and asked her, "How would you know if Naraku will come or not? Even the Inuyasha Gang?" The wolf demons still have those confuse yet determine faces on.

"Well," Kagome started. "After last night I have been having these weird dreams lately. Seeing Naraku fighting Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. I saw Kagura watching from above, and Sesshomaru was there as well," Her companions were shocked. Maybe she was psychic after all. "I know we will meet them somewhere around this forest because this is the only forest that has blue and red daffodils here." The rest nodded.

(A/N: Yes stupid I know. But I haven't' started this 3 months ago!)

They went to a clearing to practice their skills but not too much energy; they don't want to be tired when they fight Naraku. Especially when they have high stamina to beat them! Eventually they will...All they need is to freaking break his barrier of his. Suzuki and Kagome began to sit in the middle of the field and they closed their eyes to begin meditating. The wolf couple looked at them if they were insane but they just shrugged it off and began to fight each other, trying to dodge their opponent's attacks. But before Ayame and Kouga started to tests each other's abilities, he took out the shards from his feet and gave it to Kagome for safe keeping. Besides, he wants to attack Naraku with full strength with the Shikon No Tama's power. He doesn't want to use it just yet. He wants to see how strong he is without it.

Kagome was still meditating. Two of the shards Kouga gave her were at the right side of her palm. She was concentrating on making it powerful for Kouga to use in battle. Not only that, but any evil demon or someone that has an evil aura will be purified, meaning their flesh will burn at a single touch of this shard. It's quite useful if Naraku plans on stealing them. Soon, Kagome sensed something, but she can't put her mind to it. She started concentrating by closing her eyes tightly. She silently gasped. In the depths of her empty black mind, she saw a figure. Not any figure, but a figure that has long silver hair with two dog ears at the top. It seems he has no footwear on and he had a red kimono. Guess who? Yup, Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome's Mind**

Kagome slowly walked toward Inuyasha, his back facing her. The scene seemed to change, from pitch black of darkness to a sunny area in the forest, with a huge tree in the middle. It has a scar at the middle of the tree. Inuyasha was facing towards it, putting his hand on the mark that he had been sealed by the woman he loved 50 years ago. His two dog ears seem to move at Kagome's direction.

'Damn, I want to play with his dog ears again.' Kagome pouted. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, his hand still at the Goshinboku, he saw Kagome pouting and began to chuckle. Kagome hear him chuckling and look at his amber eyes that she can drown in them forever. She tilted her head to the side innocently with a confused look. Inuyasha blushed a little. He found Kagome cute in that position. He began walking towards her still looking into her beautiful brown orbs. Kagome felt like she was being controlled and began walking towards Inuyasha as well. When they were 3 feet apart, they began to run to each others arms, never letting go of each other. Kagome began to cry on his chest while Inuyasha was rubbing her back trying to make her stop crying. He started to purr to calm her down. Her sobs came to a whimper. They wish to never let go of each other, but soon...they were starting to separate.

* * *

**A/N: Um...cliffy? X3 So sorry I haven't updated in...3 months? o.o I became really busy with school work lately. You guys didn't gimme birthday gifts on August 24th D:**

**Kidding. Ok hope you enjoy! If you find any errors in the story, let me know!!! Happy Advanced Halloween to all!**


	15. Reunited Only To Be Seperated

A/N OMFG, I AM SO SORRY!!! Er...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year? Don't kill me! I am sorry to say but, I have lost interest in Inuyasha and moved on to other animes like Gakuen Alice and Kamichama Karin. I AM VERY SORRY!!! But, it won't stop me from finishing my Inuyasha stories so don't worry. I only won't make new stories of Inuyasha. I have to move on from making Inu fanfics and make new ones. Like I said, I am VERY sorry!

-

-

- _"Meeting the person you love can be hard, especially when that person betrayed you..."_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reunited Only To Be Seperated  
**

**Kagome's POV**

"Inuyasha!" I yelled reaching out towards him. Tears were falling down fast. His figure suddenly disappeared from my view. I fell down and started to cry. "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..."

"Kagome wake up!"

"Nee-san!? Wake up!"

Those voices...they are familiar...I suddenly snapped back to Earth only to be greeted with worried faces of Koga, Ayame, and my dear sister, Suzuki.

"Gomenasai!" I quickly apologized.

"Is there something bothering you nee-san?" Suzuki asked. "We are all worried about you!"

"Don't worry us like that Kagome-chan!" Ayame said. "You just passed out all of a sudden!"

"Gomenasai...Gomenasai..." I chanted. "I guess...all of this pressure is worrying me,"

My sister gave me a hug, and I hugged back, crying. I didn't want any of this to happen. Being separated from my friends...I never wanted this. Naraku will pay; he won't get away with this! Using Kikyo to make me believe my friends betrayed me! Such a pathetic plan! A pathetic plan that I fell for...

I heard Ayame and Koga growling.

"Naraku's scent is near," he informed. "Even dog-breath is coming this way, fast."

My heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha?

A strong ominous wind passed by our area. The sky was starting to get darker and darker and I can sense a very power demon aura heading towards us. I stood up and gripped on my bow. I took an arrow from my quiver, preparing to shoot.

"Kukukukuku,"

"Naraku," Ayame, Koga, Suzuki, and I spat. Saying his name makes me sick. It's like poisonous venom that can not be cured. He should go to Hell, he belongs there. After all, his name does mean Hell.

"NARAKU!" a masculine voice yelled.

'Inuyasha...' I thought. I had a very worry expression on and my legs were shaking like mad. I wanted to fast them, but at the same time I don't. I felt a cloth blinding my vision. Quickly, I took it off my face as if it could kill me. Suzuki nodded to me. I knew what she was thinking.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I wrapped the piece of cloth over my head so no one knows that I am me. I feel like I am wearing a wedding veil, but that does not matter right now. What matters is the final death of Naraku and his incarnations.

"TETSUSAIGA!" I heard Inuyasha yelled. I turned around to see my closest friends, in a battle position mode. They just stared at me as if I was out in the public with no clothes on. I mentally sighed with relief; they don't know who I am.

"Hey wolf!" Inuyasha barked. "Who is this?"

I silently prayed to the gods Koga won't tell him who I am.

Koga look at him in confusion.

"You mean you don't know dog-breath?"

"Of course I do!" he said sarcastically. "That is why I am checking if you knew her as well!"

I laughed a little.

"I thought you were smart," I heard Koga grumbled. "You were never smart to begin with anyways,"

"I heard that!" Inuyasha barked. "Answer my damn question!"

"You don't deserve to know just yet idiot!"

"Have you forgotten I was here!?" Naraku yelled, appearing his ugly appearance. "No matter, I will destroy you all!"

I glared at him and prepare to shoot him with my miko powers. I saw him sneering at me; I guess he is stupid to know I am Kagome.

"What can a regular arrow shot by a maiden do to me?" he asked.

"Who said I was a regular maiden?" I whispered. I knew very well that he couldn't hear me since he doesn't have keen senses. But I knew Koga and Ayame heard me, maybe even Inuyasha! I mentally groaned. He will figure out who I am!

"What the hell are you talking about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. Oh no, he figured it out! "Of course you won't be injured by a regular arrow this person shoots!" Koga, Ayame, Suzuki, and I fell anime style with a sweat drop at the back of our heads. Ok, maybe not.

"Try shooting me you worthless person!" Naraku laughed harshly. Oh, that hit my last nerve! I'll show you my true power Naraku! Hm, maybe not yet, if I have, he may kidnap me like those other times.

"You asked for it!" I yelled. I notched up an arrow on my bow. I closed my eyes, trying to feel my aura and to put in into this one single arrow.

**Regular Pov**

Kagome started to glow red. Everyone but her company was shock and only one question flows through their mind, 'Just who is she?'

"Die Naraku," she whispered and let go of the arrow. The arrow was very quick, Naraku didn't have time to dodge or put up a barrier to protect himself. The sacred arrow pierced through his heart and Kagome saw him disintegrated before her.

"Just as I thought," she said. Her voice was loud enough for the Inuyasha Gang to hear. "Naraku is a coward to come here in person; he just uses his demon puppet."

Her voice sounded familiar to the Inuyasha Gang.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called out.

**Kagome's Pov**

I flinched when Sango called me. She must of figure out it was me by my miko aura and my voice. If only I could have masked that...Damn...

"Let's go," I whispered to my group.

"Nee-san," Suzuki said with sympathy. "Alright, let's retreat!"

A fog surrounded the area. This is one of my sister's abilities, to escape dramatically. It is funny, but it's a good trick to escape. We ran across the fog, so Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Shippo won't find us. Another ability of my sister is to mask our scent. This way, Inuyasha won't sniff us out. I glanced at the gang one more time, seeing their sad faces. Seeing that expression makes me want to cry, but I must be strong for them.

"Gomenasai," I whispered, before I left their presence.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I am done with this chapter! Hope you like! And I hope I still have my same reviewers even if I hadn't update for months! DX

And I am very sorry I haven't update in SUCH a long time! Forgive me!


End file.
